Water Runs Deep
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The team go to the docks, in search of two suspects and something happens. When Tony's life is put at stake can Gibbs save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

The NCIS team had just arrived at the docks, and Gibbs turned off the car engine, then opened his door. They had traced one of the cell phones of the suspects, to this exact location and they were going to catch them. They all stepped out of the car and were walking towards the warehouse, close together. They were walking forwards slowly, looking around with their guns drawn in their hands.

Gibbs was in front of his agents, looking around with his gun ready for action. Gibbs was watching his surroundings with his ice blue eagle eyes, ready to take down anything that was a threat to him and his team. Tony was behind his boss, waiting for his orders and he had his gun in his right hand, with his left one under it, to steady his aim.

Gibbs was moving to the left as he motioned Tony to follow him and search outside, then he motioned Ziva and McGee to go in to the warehouse. As McGee and Ziva went to go in to the warehouse, Gibbs saw something move near the warehouse, so he pointed his gun at where he had seen the movement from and he walked around the side.

McGee and Ziva entered the warehouse catiously as they walked side by side, their guns raised high as they searched the building. They were looking around together as they always had each others backs, and they didn't find any of the two suspects, but they found a room in the back of the warehouse.

Ziva tried the handle on the door to see it was locked and she stood back then kicked at the lock with her foot. The door swung open and then the two agents walked inside to see the room was completely empty.

Meanwhile Tony was walking around near the edge of the docks, when he saw something in the corner of his left eye move quickly. He instantly turned in that direction, ready to fire his gun and he saw the person standing there watching him.

"Federal agents! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Tony ordered.

As soon as the words left Tony's mouth, one of the suspects, that was in a black hoodie, pulled out a gun from his pocket and raised it aimed at Tony and pulled back on the trigger. Gibbs turned around to face the docks as he heard his agent shout and he set off running back to the warehouse front.

Tony was wearing a bullet proof vest so if the man shot him it would be okay but he didn't want to be shot, so he aimed his gun at the man. Gibbs was almost at the warehouse front and he saw Tony stood still with his gun raised, with the suspect in front of him. Tony was about to put a bullet in the man but he was too slow and the man was too quick as the trigger went back on the suspects gun.

The gun shot rang out through the air, alerting Ziva and McGee, who were in the warehouse and set off running back to the front door, where they had entered. Tony's gun dropped from his hand, and clattered as it hit the concrete ground. Tony stood for a moment, looking at the suspect, and then collapsed backwards off the side of the docks, making a splash in the water, succumbing to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world.

Gibbs's didn't hesitate as he aimed his gun at the suspect, that had just shot his agent, and he pulled back on the trigger repeatedly, sending 5 bullets in to the man's back. The suspect fell to the ground, making a dull thud and he groaned in pain. Gibbs couldn't care less about the man he had just shot and he quickly threw his gun to the side as he ran to the side of the docks.

He threw off his jacket, that had his cell phone inside and they joined his gun on the ground. He was fearing the worst as he remembered Tony had once had the plague and that he couldn't hold his breath long. He didn't even know if he was conscious though so that changed the whole situation.

McGee and Ziva had ran out of the warehouse entrance and they saw Gibbs by the ledge of the docks. They started sprinting but it turned in to a run as they wondered where Tony was. They were almost near Gibbs now and they saw him look down over the edge, at the water. They saw one of the suspects lying dead just a few yards away from Gibbs and they saw he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

The panic inside him had his heart in a vice, as he looked down at the cold murky water and he feared that his agent might be dead. He would rather be injured than have his senior field agent injured. He would rather die a thousand painful deaths, than let anything happen to Tony, who was like a son to him. His heart beat was pounding in his ears as he stared down at the still water.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted down at the water.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you want this continued, you know what to do and I hope you enjoyed this, even though it is short. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs dived off the pier and in to the water, in a perfect dive, as his fingers went in first followed by the rest of his body. When he hit the water it took his breath away and he swam downwards quickly, as he felt the water nipping at him like a hundred of piranhas.

He could hardly see as he swam through the murky water but in the distance he could see a shape and he swam towards it praying that it was Tony. When he reached it, he saw it was in fact his senior field agent and he saw Tony's eyes were closed, his mouth was open and Gibbs knew he had to get him to the surface.

Gibbs was already needing air and he swam upwards towards the surface, where he could see the light, pulling Tony's limp body with him through the water. His muscles were aching but he wouldn't let his agent down and he kicked his legs harder. When Gibbs finally broke the surface he gasped in all the air he could find and he pulled Tony up beside him, so his head was above the water.

"Gibbs! Tony!" Ziva yelled.

"Down here!" Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs managed to get a good grip on his agent and he moved his feet to keep him afloat. He quickly pushed Tony's body up on top of the water, like it was floating. Gibbs held Tony in his arms and supported his back, as he leaned in to check if he was breathing, but Gibbs already knew he wasn't as he didn't hear or feel anything.

"Come on DiNozzo! Don't do this!" Gibbs murmured.

Instantly he pinched Tony's nose between his thumb and fore finger, then without hesitating, he sealed his lips around his agent's and gave him two deep breaths of air, praying that's all it took.

Tony didn't move and some of the murky river water around him, splashed his cheeks. Gibbs then held his agent close and he swam over to the low ledge of the docks. He had a traditional rescue hold on Tony with his right arm as he swam towards it.

As Gibbs reached it he saw McGee and Ziva waiting for him and he lifted Tony up the best that he could. McGee pulled Tony up on to the ledge and he set him down on it with Ziva's help, while Gibbs climbed out of the water.

Gibbs dropped to his knees beside his unconscious agent and he quickly put two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. When he felt a beat beneath his fingers he smiled slightly and then tore Tony's wet jacket and shirt open. He sighed in relief as he saw the bullet had not lodged in his chest but his bullet proof vest.

Gibbs instantly started rescue breathing on his senior field agent, already knowing that he wasn't breathing. Gibbs hunched over Tony's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a deep breath in to Tony's starved water filled lungs and Tony's cheeks puffed out, then Gibbs sat back on his knees and turned to watch Tony's chest rise and fall, but it didn't.

"McGee call 911!" Gibbs ordered.

McGee did as his boss told him and he got out his cell phone then typed in the 3 digit number he needed, before he put it to his ear. Gibbs turned Tony on to his chest, so he was face down and he stradled him from behind as he began to push down between his shoulder blades. Water slowly trickled out of his agents mouth and Gibbs quickly pulled his agent on to his back again.

Gibbs leant down again to Tony's cold face, his lips were a bluish colour and his skin looked grey. He pinched Tony's nose and then gave him another breath, before he sat back on his haunches for a moment. Ziva and McGee were on their knees watching their boss trying to save their friend and they didn't know what to do as realisation hit them.

They might lose their friend and they didn't want that to happen ever, as they were all a family. Tony often teased them and annoyed them but he wouldn't be Tony if he didn't do that, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on DiNozzo! You are not allowed to die on my watch!" Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs pinched his nose closed then his rough lips fell on to Tony's blue lips, as he exhaled a deep breath and longed for his agent to wake up. Gibbs's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil his lips were. Once he was done Tony lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you for all the reviews. Should I continue or not, it's up to you to decide. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise that its short but if I continue this, the next chapter will be longer. Anyway please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am very, very, very, sorry for not updating this fic for a while. Thank you for sticking with me guys and I apologise for saying very 3 times.**

"Breathe DiNozzo! Come on breathe!" Gibbs urged.

Gibbs didn't know how long he had been performing the living saving procedure and he cursed under his breath as his agent remained the same. He wouldn't give up on Tony though as he was like a son to him and as he had once saved him, so now he was repaying the favour. Gibbs was just giving Tony another breath as he pinched his nose, but at that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips.

Then water spewed past his lips, then as Gibbs got a mouthful of the murky water he removed his mouth from Tony's. He moved back as Tony dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water.

"That's it Tony, cough it all up," Gibbs told him.

Tony coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the dirty water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to her side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it, relief flooding through him like a wild fire.

Gibbs was over the moon and he couldn't help but smile as Tony coughed loudly as he was choking on the water he had took in to his lungs, then Tony regained consciousness. He felt the presence of people around him and he turned on to his back slowly as he opened his eyes.

Tony blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Gibbs, filled his vision. Gibbs was very wet and Tony wondered what had happened as he felt Gibbs's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-Yes... B-Boss," Tony coughed, his voice harsh and rough.

Gibbs smiled at his agent and then brought up his right hand to the back of Tony's head. Tony felt his boss's hand come in contact with his head and he flinched as it was one of his usual head slaps.

Then before Tony could say anything Gibbs had his arms around him in a fatherly hug and he patted his back. When he pulled away Tony smiled and sat up slowly with Gibbs's help, then he looked around at his friends before he looked back at his boss.

"DiNozzo, don't scare people like that!" Gibbs stated, his lips forming a smile.

**Thanks for reading guys. I am sorry that it is short but I'm running out of ideas sorry. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
